Happy Birthday Querida!
by LolaBeth
Summary: Whats worse than ghosts and dead? Well theyre definatly out to kill a certain mediator. But the question is what do they want oand who the hell are they? Paul/Suze/Jesse love triangle gets bigger and whats Paul hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Querida

_**Happy Birthday Querida!**_

I'm seventeen today!! Yes, me Suze Simons the youngest person in the junior year is seventeen and I've got a hot tub party. The tables are full of snacks that took me and mom week's o make and Punch with some champagne in. Oh and Dopey managed to sneak beer in. What am I complaining about I have Jesse by my side and my whole form, minus Paul. Not that I didn't invite Paul, no I did invite him but he hasn't turned up. Despite the fact I went to his stupid rave, Paul's probably making out with some model. "Hey Querida, you want to dance?" Jesse asked. Oh god!! He probably wants to Salsa to Jay-Z.

"Not yet," I replied kissing his delicious lips. Everyone was wearing swimming trunks or Bikini's. I'd put on a white bikini and a black sarong all from the Prada sale with my birthday money from mom and Andy. Currently Mom and Andy were in Florida filming one of his shows for the weekend. I was just drinking some diet coke when it spilled on my sarong. GREAT! "Damn it!" I shouted. I quickly took it of and left it at the side. "Susanna your clothes!" Jesse protested pointing at my bikini. Jesse unlike everyone else was wearing leather pants and a huge white shirt. Sometimes I swear he's TOO over protective. Then I had low wolf whistle from behind me. "The view is as good from the back as it is from the front," I turned to see Paul with a Barney's bag. Oh he had made it in black jeans, probably Ralf Laurent and a white shirt and a black waistcoat probably from Chanel.

Paul had a better sense of fashion then Jesse ever had I mean Jesse was wearing worn out loafers while Paul had the latest white sneakers. "Slater, Get out!" Jesse roared, oh here we go again…

"I invited him," I said calmly twirling my fingers in my brunette curls. Paul was just standing there smirking at Jesse.

"Yeah Rico, get over it. So Susie, you not going to open your gifts?" Paul asked handing me the Barneys bag. What the hell could Paul Slater have got me? I gave him a confused look and put my hand in the bag and took out a short pink dress that was Versace (said on the label). And there was the Princess perfume by Vera Wang! OHMIGOD!! I loved Paul! No I love Jesse who had gone of somewhere probably embarrassed him, being my boyfriend had god me a pair of FAKE Chanel boots and Paul had got me gifts from Barney's.

"Thank you Paul!" I squealed wrapping my arms around his neck. Wait! What the hell am I doing! Then we heard Jesse scream and a screech of cars. We quickly ran out, big mistake. There was a bunch of ghosts punching Jesse and then one wrapped his arms around my neck. He had a red bandanna and blue swimming trunks. From the looks of it they were all dressed like him and from a foreign country and had reddish skin. "Let go of her!" Paul snapped punching one of the guys who were strangling Jesse. I loved him! "Sorry lover boy, ahem Playboy we're not here for her. We want him," and then they stuffed him in a black car leaving me on the floor breathing heavily. "I didn't know ghosts could drive." I pointed out to Paul. What? They can't and never will be able to. "There's a lot you don't know sweetie, should have been listening in our shifter lessons instead of hitting on me.

Anyway those were worse than ghosts." Said Paul smirking at me. Worse than ghosts, what's worse than ghosts… Oh I soon found out but it was WAY too late.

(O.k. girls I need reviews!! Oh and PLEASE review bad points or I'll never improve. Oh and I need five reviews. By the way one of Suze/Paul/Jesse dies. And there's a new mediator. Choose who you want Suze to go with. XOXO)


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday Querida (Continued!)

"So, Paul how are we going to get Jesse back exactly?" I asked. Currently Paul and me were in his new black Ferrari. Speeding along after the ghosts that had captured Jesse. But earlier on Paul had said that they were NOT ghosts. They were half way between death and living. (Don't ask me how it works, REALLY confusing…)

"Look Suzie just sit back and watch!" Paul snapped. At this moment Paul was pretty mad, I'd been pestering his for the past half hour. So would you if you're boyfriend just got kidnapped by these things. Oh and now you're chasing these dudes in the car of the guy who your boyfriend hates. Did I mention Paul tried to kill us! Oh and I'm only wearing a white Bikini. Acutely Paul had no extra sweater so all I got was his waistcoat, not TOO warm. Even sunny California gets cold in the winter, VERY cold. ``

Oh and trust me a bikini, sarong and waistcoat aren't the most suitable pieces of clothing for going to kick ghost ass.

"We're going to do what I say, when I say. Clear?" Paul asked.

God could he be anymore nastier! Wait he could be nice I mean he'd got me a nice present…

"Paul what are we doing?" I asked him again.

"Getting married in Vegas!" He snapped. Oh brilliant sarcasm! But I do not deserve it right now; I mean my boyfriend has just gone abducted by alien-ghost creatures.

"There are two types of dead souls, ghosts and ghouls. Throughout time a ghoul has always been a name given to female ghosts, but that's not true. Ghouls are half dead and half alive. Everyone can see them, but they want revenge and they are usually the reason for mysterious murders. What they want with lover boy beats me. Catch a ghoul and mediating powers all go, they suck them in and they're turned into ghosts. And you're no longer a mediator. Fair trade," he said. Oh so that's why he's helping me, to loose his powers. But Jesse could be killed. But still he may get hurt and I'll never be able to forgive Paul or myself.

Oh sometimes Jesse was better dead!

Him and me are great friends, sometimes I wish that was all we were. Oh god damn it Suze!!!! He's your boyfriend!

And Paul's an available hot guy…

So even if my mediating powers are taken away, I'll still have Jesse and Paul…

"For Jesse." I said facing Paul.

He smirked, "To get rid of these god damn powers."

"Fair and square."

"We're both benefiting."

"Couldn't put it better myself, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that?"

"Call you what sweetheart?"

"Don't patronize me Paul!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, sugar."

I glared at him, "Don't hit on me!"

"You're the one in the tiny bikini."

God did I really say he was worth considering! He is SO annoying and irritating.

That's when Paul pulled up in front of an old motel.

OH MY GOD what was going through his head!!!!

I was not loosing my virginity in a motel!

Get it through your thick (but cute) head Paul!!!!

"They've gone here." He snapped.

Oh well that's o.k.

Then he cleaned closer to me, and smirked, "You want me Simon." I was positive that he was about to kiss me and my mouth was practically and open and my eyes were closed.

"SUZE! Don't you want to get your boyfriend!" Paul called.

I opened my eyes to see him out of his car grinning at me. Oh this was funny of him! I quickly got out and walked up to him and slapped him really hard against his cheek. He just winced and grabbed my shoulders then pulled me towards him.

Then he grabbed my face and started kissing me really hard till I was practically moaning in my throat.

I quickly had one arm around his neck and the other under his shirt on his strong abs.

Then as quickly as he had started Paul let go and smirked at me before mouthing "Desperate". Then lifted me up in his arms and walked towards the motel.

OhMIGOD he was going to do It with me!!!!

"Watch and learn." He whispered in my ear as he stared in front of us. There was Jesse walking in but he was tied up and beaten. I stared at him what was happening?

I was just about to find out….


End file.
